Otto's Life Christian Rap
by keiger-ryu
Summary: A lil' story i made about a nonchrist believer, then when his mom gets cancer, he starts praying, and getting to know God better, in the end, he gets to spread God's word, please enjoy


There once, was a boy named Otto,

playing b-ball, was the most of his motto

His bro, died from a full throttle.

He's ever been mad, since that accident

people keep starin at him. His mad eyes at em'.

Since the day, he met a girl

Bought her a swirl with a lil' chocolate pearl

They became best friends

His friend name, K. J. Irene.

The most, lovely girl in school, that would be seen.

She's been

through that feelin'

she's been an orphan at the "Orphanage Sheel" and

She never, knew her family

she couldn't care less about me

Otto, one day came home, back from school

walkin' in cool,

then he saw his mom praying,

at his bed,

looking all so hanging.

the time my mom looked me in the eye

Tryin' not to cry,

tellin' me the cancer might cause her to die

Otto shouted, "How can this be!

I thought that God loved me!

So why would he

try to take my mother from me?".

And as I cry myself to sleep at night,

holding on my pillow tight

God spoke to me and said that everything gonna be alright

So I tried to fight all the pain that it caused

Try to move on and I try to stay strong.

Next day, wasn't much of a day,

just that Otto, always got teary

having the fear, he

kept thinkin' that his mom might die,

like he lost his brother

now, he's losing, his mother

he never even knew, who was his father.

Irene, didn't know what was going on,

when she found out, that Otto's mom might be gone.

She talked to otto sayin' to you,

"I've been there too

When everything falls apart and the best you can do

is get through each day wonderin' will this never end?

Is it always going to be this way?

And the greatest lie you've ever been told is that

You're the only one to ever walk on this road

And that you'll never see the light of dawn, so we came together to say

Hold on

Cause I've been there and found my way home

I promise you that you're not on your own

One day this will pass, God will see us all through."

Otto never knew that it would feel like this

When the two that raised you up and call it quits

Nobody told me 'bout the emptiness

When the place you call home is closed for business

I push the pain down, I gotta "get by"

Always knowin' in my heart that thoughts ain't gonna fly

Rock bottom's never felt so near before

And if pain is God's megaphone it's loud and clear

So hold me now father, human love ain't enough

I've failed and been failed by the people I love

But your faithful arms they surround me

And any other soul who has to sail those seas

Of a broken family.

Otto, heard of a church, he thought wity.

But he needed help, he went to that place "Diverse city"

So went in,

the doorstep thin

when all of a sudden

The priest talked to him

"Up, up and away, baby we don't play,

maybe you thought you was done for the day

He said, she said, I said this,

that you can't get away from your moment of bliss

Stirring, we'll lure you in

and we'll make room for the shade of skin

Short ones, tall ones, skinny ones, bigger,

love is the gun and we pullin' that trigger

So you send me and I'll send you hope in the form of a new taboo."

He saw Irene, praying to God,

closing her eyes, like there might be a flood.

The priest, told him have faith,

your brother, Dwaith is in heaven, looking at you

he always prayed and he wants you to do it too.

A preacher knew what was wrong

he told them that if not praying,

your mom might be gone.

Otto now understood, that what he would

The preacher continued,

"You bring the heart, I'll bring the soul

I'll bring the flag, you bring the pole

We'll fly it high so the whole world knows

The dream of a king 'bout to unfold"

Otto saw the light, and knew he needed to spread

the word of God, not lieng in bed.

He prayed, so much 'till the day came

the cancer took the shame

Otto 'bout to blame, but

he went to his senses, as he saw mom

went inside the ambulance benches

Otto kept prayin' and prayin'.

The doctor called, told him his mom was okay and

Ottos heart felt glad

but thinkin' 'irene, made his heart feel bad.

he thank God for everything he's been through,

till the next time, something new.

He shall spread God's word,

have you ever heard?

Such strong nerves.

He will help his friend Irene

no matter what takes will mean... 


End file.
